Courtney Guerra (Criminal Case)
Courtney Guerra is a villainess from "Lashing Out", case #42 of Criminal Case: The Conspiracy, the 5th season of the crime solving game Criminal Case (release date October 31, 2018). She was a Grimsborough University student and a member of the Zeta Rho Theta sorority. She was introduced in case #39, "Deadeye", before she was revealed as a villainess in "Lashing Out". The case had the detectives investigating the murder of philosophy professor Kevin Charles, with Courtney being questioned by the player and David Jones at the scenic viewpoint. The detectives had previously discovered that Courtney was a member of Ad Astra, a mysterious study group at Grimsborough University started by former student and recurring villainess Rozetta Pierre. Upon being confronted about the fact that Rozetta had sent a Halloween card to Ad Astra asking them to "take care" of Charles, Courtney claimed she had been at the viewpoint at the time of Charles' death and that she had no idea where Azeeb Patel (a fellow Ad Astra member) was. Later on, however, a target with a picture of Kevin Charles attached to it was found in the cave used as a hideout for Ad Astra. The target had been shot with paintballs, with Courtney's status as the captain of Zeta Rho Theta's paintball team revealed she was responsible for the target. When confronted, Courtney revealed her disdain for Charles, revealing how he had recently deceased TA Gregory Lynn spy on her and the other members of Ad Astra. This would later serve as foreshadowing to Courtney's villainous reveal, as it was revealed that Courtney conspired with her Ad Astra cohorts (Azeeb, Polly O'Brien, Dorothy Kix, and Lucius Roth) to kill Charles on Rozetta's order. Rozetta had learned that Charles knew the identities of her former Ad Astra cohorts, leading her to use the new members of Ad Astra to eliminate him. Courtney's role in the murder plot was to attack and abduct Charles, with the villainess knocking Charles out with chloroform before taking him to the Grimsborough University forest grounds, where she and her four accomplices took turns whipping Charles to death after tying him to a pair of trees. While Polly was initially arrested after claiming to be the sole killer, the truth was revealed when the player and David found a tablet belonging to Azeeb, which revealed the murder plot against Charles and the roles each member of Ad Astra had in the crime. After Azeeb confessed to the detectives, Courtney was arrested along with Dorothy, with the pair attempting to feign innocence before confessing. At her joint trial with Dorothy and Lucius, Courtney grinned in solidation with Dorothy's remorseless confession to Charles' murder and her assertion that they committed the murder on Rozetta's order due to her calling them "special" and destined to rule the world. The trio also revealed that they burned the evidence Charles had on Rozetta's accomplices without reading any of it and that they had no knowledge of her future plans, having been told by her that she would only tell them after they killed Charles. Following their full confession, judge Judith Powell sentenced Courtney and her cohorts to thirty years in prison. Gallery Courtney Guerra Mugshot.png Dorothy Kix Courtney Guerra Arrest.png Category:2010s Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Hegemony Category:Incapacitator Category:Murderer Category:Redhead Category:Supremacist Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Web Media Villainess Category:Fate: Guilty